The present invention relates to a hand positioned mouse and more particularly to a computer mouse positioned on the hand of the user such that a tracking ball on the mouse can be operated by the thumb while keeping the fingers free to operate the computer keyboard and palm positioned mouse buttons.
A mouse is used as a computer input device. The mouse typically controls the location of a cursor on the monitors. In addition, there are typically two or three buttons for controlling switching functions of the mouse. The switching functions are usually used to activate a function or command identified by the cursor location. The switching functions can also be set up to control certain software features, such as highlighting in a word processor. There is a whole range of different functions which can be controlled by the switching function. It is hardware and software controlled.
The cursor location is controlled by movement of the mouse across a surface. As the mouse is moving the cursor moves in a similar manner. Within the mouse there is a tracking ball that rotates as the mouse is moved. Sensors within the mouse produce an electrical signal or pulse according to the rotation. The signal or pulse is relayed to the computer. The electrical signal or pulse causes the cursor to move accordingly. Several different sensing systems are known and used.
One draw back of a mouse is that one hand has to be removed from the keyboard to operate the mouse. The mouse has to be dragged across a surface, such as a table top or mouse pad. During this time the fingers cannot be used on the keyboard.
Some computer companies have tried to overcome this problem by locating a tracking ball right on the keyboard. Tracking balls have been placed in the center of the keyboard, off to one side or in front of the keyboard. These configurations help, but the fingers still have to be removed from the keyboard and moved from a typing position to a track ball position.
The present invention overcomes these disadvantages. The mouse or tracking ball is conveniently located and can be operated without moving the hand or removing the fingers from a typing position. This saves time and produces a very efficient means of simultaneous cursor control and typing. As such, this invention enables a computer user to complete tasks faster and easier. It is no longer necessary to keep moving one hand back and forth between the keyboard and the mouse or tracking ball. Both hands can be kept on the keyboard at all times.
Computer games and web TV are also getting very popular. Both often require cursor control with a mouse. As with the computer, the mouse must be dragged across a surface or the track ball has to be rotated. The present invention is ideal for these application. The track ball and switch functions are located on the hand to be completely free from a desk top or keyboard. This provides a more convenient means of playing a game or surfing the web while sitting in a chair or just sitting in front of the TV.
This invention can be used with any application requiring a mouse or track ball operation. As such, it is a universal product with a vast number of practical applications.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a hand positioned mouse adapted for universal use with most applications requiring a mouse or track ball operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hand positioned mouse constructed to provide a very convenient means of implementation of cursor movement and switch functions. One of the principle advantages of this invention is the utilization of the dexterity of the thumb against the index finger for mouse or track ball operation.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a hand positioned mouse adapted for single hand operation of the mouse and switch function without moving the hand from the keyboard. This arrangement substantially reduces or eliminates the time of moving the hand between the keyboard and mouse or tracking ball.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a hand positioned mouse that allows the hands to be maintained in a typing position while operating the mouse. Mouse operations are very conveniently located. Tracking ball operations are simply by thumb movement and switching function by a simple finger operation.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a hand positioned mouse adapted for use by computer based games and web operations. The hand positioned mouse of this invention is characterized by the ability to remove the mouse or track ball operations from the keyboard if desired. Since the operations are all within or on the hand, the mouse operation can be removed to allow a user to sit comfortably in front of a television without the need to have a keyboard present.